One delightful evening
by Daenerys Laufeyson
Summary: A short story in between. The story takes place at the end of Episode 2 from Season 3 and is basically the ending for Janine and Sherlock I wished for. There are no big spoilers but of course it is better to watch the episode beforehand ;) Picture by nadia-ch, please go visit her on deviantart :)


Standing there all alone, surrounded by dancing and happily celebrating people, Sherlock realized that after all, he was still not a part of this whole thing. Not that this was that important to him, but he was really looking forward to dancing with Janine. Sherlock was the best man, she was the maid of honor and after successfully delivering his speech and solving two cases simultaniously, he wanted at least one dance as a reward.

Sherlock scanned the room searching for Janine and finally he saw her, smiling brighter than anyone else. A little hope came up in Sherlock and he returned a smile. Just as he wanted to approach her, another guest who had been blocking the view moved a bit to the side and Sherlock saw that Janine already had a partner to dance with. In this moment, Sherlock believed the evening was lost. There was nothing else for him to do than leaving the party early, John and Mary wouldn't notice or at least wouldn't take it amiss.

He was already outside with his coat on when he heard a voice shouting "Sherlock! Wait a second!". Of course he identified the person by her voice within split seconds, but he turned around just to be sure. Janine almost ran into him trying to handle her long evening dress.

"Why are you leaving?", she asked a bit out of breath, the dress was quite heavy.

"I don't like this _trendy_ music they are playing", Sherlock answered quickly. That was of course only a part of the truth.

With a smile on her face once again, Janine admitted "I liked the music _you_ were playing. Really touching, I think. But anyway, you are an awful liar, Mr. Holmes."

Sherlock didn't like being conveyed by Janine, he made a confused face as a last attempt to convince her of his emotional integrity.

"I know I hurt you by dancing with someone else, I saw it. I'm sorry, I didn't know this was important for you to dance with me."

Janine really meant what she said, Sherlock saw it. But under no circumstances he would admit that a missed dance could hurt his feelings. Instead, he tried something else.

"I have to confess that I lied during my speech"

Janine looked really confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I said that I was unaware of the beautiful. But that was only true until the moment I met you. I don't know what it is or how ..."

Before he could go on stammering bewildered words, Janine smiled and kissed him.

"You really are good for a surprise. Good night then, Mr. Holmes"

And she left.

As Janine re-entered the party, John left searching for fresh air. Janine passed by with a smile on her face as he approached Sherlock.

"John, I need your help" were the first words Sherlock was able to bring out.

"What happened?", asked John guessing it had to do something with the maid of honor.

"She kisses me and then leaves, what does that mean?"

John just had to laugh at this question. Sherlock went through a lot of changes but he kept his constant confusion concerning human behaviour.

"She kissed you, really?"

"Yes, that's what I am telling you. Now tell me what's that supposed to mean"

"Well, she likes you, I would guess. But she is an attractive lady and wants to take things easy."

Sherlock stared at the entrance Janine disappeared into. His confusion caused by this woman grew bigger and bigger.

"She _likes_ me?"

"Yes, she likes you. You know, when people think you're nice and charming for a change instead of disturbing and vain."

According to his face, this was no big help.

"Oh, come on. There are two ways of liking someone: One between friends like you and me and then there is liking that could eventually ... well, turn into love."

Sherlock was totally speechless. He stood there like a statue, it was pretty similiar to the moment he realized that John wanted him as his best man.

When John couldn't take the silence anymore, he bursted out:  
>"That's the second time I see you completely speech- and motionless, what the hell happened to you?"<p>

After a bit more of thinking, Sherlock answered calmly:  
>"I think ... I got involved."<p> 


End file.
